Baby Isabella
by xXSlytherin-Princess-97Xx
Summary: A young Isabella is found in the woods while the Cullens are hunting They decide to take her under their wing and care for her as though she's their own child. There are encounters with strange creatures and unwanted guests adventures to bizarre places with odd happenings around the corner Follow the Cullens and Isabella as you learn of what her life's like with a vampire family
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Isabella**

Chapter 1- Meeting

_Edward POV_

I was hunting through the woods with Emmett, when I heard the strangest, most out of place sound I could think of in the forest. I could hear a baby crying.

Emmett didn't notice; he was playing with his food again. So, on my own, I pursued after the child's cry. I soon found a young baby girl, lost in the woods. I think she was maybe a couple years old. She looked so sweet and innocent, how could she end up in the middle of the forest.

I approached her slowly, careful not to frighten the child. She had beautiful brown hair and eyes to match, with creamy skin and adorable rosy cheeks.

As I neared her, she began to smile. Why would she be smiling at me?

"Hello. What's your name?" I spoke softly to the infant before me as I crouched closer to her height.

"Hi. Ma name Izzy Bewwa. Who are woo?" she asked.

"I'm Edward. What are you doing here?"

"Mommy weft me. Do woo have a mommy?"

"I do. Would you like to meet her?"

"Okay. Could she be my mommy, too?"

"Let's ask her."

I extended my hand towards Isabella and she took it gladly. I was about to let her walk home with me when I realized a small child could never walk that distance.

"Could I carry you to my home?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Okay. Would woo be my fwend?" she said in her wee adorable voice.

"Of course, I would love to."

I picked up Isabella and she snuggled into my chest as I carried her home. She seemed content to lie in my arms all day.

After some time, she began to dose off. Once we reached my house I had to wake her up.

"Baby, Isabella, it's time to wake up now," I cooed in her ear.

She yawned, her mouth shaped in an 'o'. She was so cute. I couldn't wait for my family to meet her.

"Where are we?"

"My house," I answered simply.

"Eddie, woo're stiwll here!" she shouted hugging me around my neck.

I walked us up the porch steps to see a note from my family. They were out for the evening.

"Sorry baby. My family is out just now. How about we get you to bed and you can meet them in the morning?"

"Yeah!"

I set her down on her feet and she ran for the stairs. She made it up some of them, but you could see her getting tired.

I lifted her up and took her to my room on the top floor.

As I entered my room I saw lots of baby stuff, with a note attached from Alice, 'saw her coming.'

I got a little PJ set out for her and washing things.

"C'mon baby Izzy, bath time!" I called to her.

I lead her to my en suite bathroom and filled a small tub Alice got.

"Izzy!" I shouted as she squealed, playing about with the bubbles.

She had nearly covered me in bubbles by the time I got done washing her up. I had to clear the bubbles off before I got her ready for bed.

I wanted to keep her close to me, so I decided to let her sleep on my bed. She seemed to find it quite comfortable and drifted off quite quickly. I stayed there and watched her for a few hours before my family came home.

After a while of watching baby Izzy sleep, I began to hear my family's thoughts as they approached the property. Most of them knew something was up, but Alice wouldn't tell them.

_I wonder what it is that Alice is keeping secret from us all. _That was Esme's thoughts.

_Wonder if summit's up with Edward. He left during the hunt. That ain't normal. _Emmett, clearly.

_I can't wait to see the little girl. I just know we'll love her. It'll be so fun to shop for her. _Alice of course.

Carlisle was only curious, as were the others. Alice hadn't told them as much as I thought she would. She only said there was a surprise at home for them.

"Edward?" Esme asked meekly as she entered the house first.

They all ran for my room after I answered quietly, as to not wake Izzy up. They were all swarmed around my door, everyone trying to peer in at what the surprise could be.

You could tell when they noticed, there was a simultaneous intake of breath as they spotted the child resting next to me.

"Edward? What's this?" Carlisle was the first to recover his composure.

"I was hunting with Emmett, when I heard crying in the forest. I went to investigate and found her. I asked why she was there and she said her mom abandoned her there. She asked if Esme could be her new mom. So, I brought her home, washed her and put her to bed. I told her that I would let her meet you guys in the morning," I explained rather quickly. "Can we keep her? I don't want anything to happen to her. She was just so crushed that her parents had left her, I can't do that to her. I can't cause her pain like that."

"Okay, we'll keep her here for now. We'll be discussing this later."

With those words everyone went to their various activities.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Decisions

_Edward's POV_

In the morning, I watched the sun slowly rise above the horizon. I waited for Baby Izzy to wake up, although it was a little early for her to be waking up.

Later, after waiting a few hours, she began to stir. She rolled over and snuggled closer to my side. At first I thought she was still asleep, but then she sat up a little and spoke to me.

"Edward? Are woo where?" she asked, so timid that I might have left her.

"I'm here. Don't worry, baby."

"Okay. Can I meet mommy?"

"Sure. Let's go find her after we get you dressed."

"Yay." She jumped up and down repeatedly on the bed, she was so excited.

I dressed her in simple clothes. She wore a little floral dress, tights and tiny little shoes.

"Come on. Let's find mommy."

Izzy ran out of my room and started to run for the stairs. I was afraid she might hurt herself running near the glass stairwell.

"Izzy! Don't run near the stairs!" I shouted as I ran after her. Once I had scooped her up in my arms; I told her to be more careful, that she could have gotten seriously hurt.

I kept a hold of her as I went to get Esme from the garden. Izzy saw where we were headed and started shouting, "Pity flower! Pity flower!"

Esme looked up to see the overly excited child in my arms. Once the novelty of the garden wore off, Izzy saw Esme and enthused over her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" she reached out of my arms.

Esme took her from me and gave her a very heart-felt hug, while Izzy hugged her back.

"Hello. What's your name?"

"Izzy Bewwa. What's woor's?"

"My name is Esme."

"Wesme!" Izzy seemed so joyous to know the name of whom she considered her new mother. Esme appeared just as happy; maybe she would let me keep Izzy. I would be eternally grateful if we could keep her.

Izzy looked like something was wrong with her, but her mind was silent. I couldn't tell what was wrong. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Hungy."

"Well, let's get you some food."

Esme and I took her into the kitchen to find her something to eat. I didn't really know what to give a small child, hopefully Esme would know. At this kind of thing I was a bit out of my element. I think I'll just help with the other stuff that would need to be done.

Thankfully, Esme did know what to give Izzy. While she was sorting that out, I sat with Izzy and played with her. She was easy to keep occupied and she kept giggling at absolutely everything.

Emmett came bounding into the lounge after we had fed baby Izzy. We were playing on the floor, with Esme watching from one of the couches. Izzy was building a tower with some building blocks Alice had gotten, but with Emmett bouncing around everywhere, he knocked it down. Then Izzy was crying because of what he did.

I scooped her up and started bouncing her against my hip, trying to calm her down. It took a good while, but I did eventually get her settled.

Emmett finally noticed what was going on around him and came to see her. She was a bit shy meeting Emmett, him being a huge burly guy.

"Hi! Who are you?" he boomed at baby Izzy.

"Emmett, stop it. You're scaring the child," Esme scolded him.

"Sorry." He suddenly seemed bashful, "Who are you?"

"Izzy Bewwa. Are woo Eddie's fwend?"

"I'm his brother, well, adoptive brother."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that we aren't related but live in the same family."

"Could woo adopt me?"

We all exchanged an apprehensive glance at each other, "We should wait for you to meet everyone else, honey. Okay?" Esme said gently.

Once the day was almost to a close, Carlisle came home and was bombarded by Emmett begging for Carlisle to let him keep Isabella with us. He seemed to love her as much as I did.

Carlisle decided to sit and talk with Izzy, see what she was like and such. He seemed curious about her; his thoughts were also in line with keeping her here with us.

When he left Izzy to play, I approached him. "Carlisle," I said quietly.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I was thinking, maybe if we moved to a different climate before settling Izzy in here and having to move a couple years down the line? She could grow up in one place, mainly. What do you think?"

"I think it is a good idea, but I think I should approach the others on the subject."

I agreed and let him continue on toward his office.

I walked back into the lounge and saw everyone that was home playing with Izzy. Emmett was being his usual loud self, Esme was quiet and motherly on the sidelines and Alice was bright and bubbly. They were all so enticed by Izzy, all so curious about her and extremely excited to have her here, hopefully.

Rosalie and Jasper said they'd be home by eleven tonight. I suppose they'll be meeting Izzy then and Carlisle will have his meeting thing with everyone.

We wouldn't be waiting for very long, it was already half past ten. Although I was getting a little worried about keeping Isabella up this late, it couldn't be good for a child. Even though she seemed quite content to sit and play all night if left there.

Jasper and Rosalie came in the back door at precisely eleven o'clock. Izzy spotted them quickly and asked me who they were.

"They're my other adoptive brother and sister," I explained to her as Rosalie approached her and Jasper sat with Alice.

"What they called?"

"Their names are Rosalie and Jasper."

"Hi, Jaspa and Wosawie!" Izzy waved excitedly.

Rose played with Izzy for a little while, and then Carlisle called his meeting. I excused myself to put Izzy in some jammies.

Once I was back we started the meeting. I wasn't really paying attention to everyone around me; I was concentrating on getting Izzy to fall asleep.

It took almost the entire meeting, but I finally got her to sleep. I put her in my bed upstairs and when I got back they had decided to keep Izzy.

I was so overjoyed to be keeping her and she'd be so happy here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Birthdays

_Edward POV_

A few days after it had been decided to keep baby Izzy here, I learned that it was her birthday soon. She would be three years old. I found it surprising that she would remember something like that, but she said that her mom told her before she'd come here.

I had sent Alice out to get some things for her birthday. I wanted this to be a special day for her. Although knowing Alice, she would go a few steps too far with the preparations.

The only thing I wouldn't let Alice do was presents, I said she could get her own present for Izzy, but no one else's gift. I had gotten Izzy a pretty locket with a space for pictures or something small. I couldn't wait to give it to her; I only have to wait until tomorrow.

I put Izzy to bed and read her a story that she fell asleep to before the end. She slept cuddled into my side, like I was some sort of giant teddy bear.

She woke up like usual and I carried her down to the kitchen, where Esme was sorting out some food for her. She had eaten all the meal before Alice came bouncing in with the gift she had bought.

Izzy seemed confused about what was going on. She opened the gift; it was lots of little outfits for her. Once she saw its contents, a huge smile appeared on that cherubic face of hers.

Alice promised to help her put on one of the outfits later. She seemed to quite enjoy having these new, fancy clothes. After Alice's gift was set aside, I gave her my gift. I hoped she liked it. I spent a really long time trying to find the perfect gift for her.

I had gotten her a locket, inscribed with the words "toujours dans Mon cœur." It meant "always in my heart."

When I had handed it to Izzy, she had a huge smile spread across her face. She had reached up for me, so I picked her up and her little arms wrapped around my neck in a hug.

While she was hugging me, I walked us to the living room so everyone else could give Izzy their presents. The whole family was excited to hand over the gifts that they had bought for her.

Once all the gifts had been given out, we spent most of the day watching Izzy play with her new toys. She was quite content playing by herself most of the day, although occasionally Alice, Emmett or I would sit and play with her a while.

It was a great day, seeing Izzy so happy and giggly. Everyone would laugh when she did almost anything, or if she was smiling, we would all smile too, as if her smile was infectious.

Later that night, after Izzy's dinner, I found her asleep with her toys. She looked so adorable holding her toys in her sleep.

Trying not to wake her, I walked toward her and lifted her gently. I made it up to my room without jostling her; once in the room, I put her in her PJs and put her to bed. She was laying there like a perfect little angel, my angel.

I would never forget this time with her even if she didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – New Town, New Identities

_Isabella's POV _(7 years later)

We were packed and ready to move to New Hampshire. Eddie told me that we had to change our name, although we didn't have to change our first names.

I couldn't wait to go somewhere new; I had hardly ever left the house growing up. I didn't mind being home a lot, I loved being around my family, although I couldn't go to school with them yet.

Eddie explained to me a few years ago what they were, and if I wanted, when I was older I could be like them too. I think I would like that, but definitely when I was older.

"Izzy?" Eddie said through my bedroom door, he was the only person in the family that called me Izzy. Everyone else called me Bella, Belle, Bells or Isabella, depending on who and when you asked.

"Yeah?" I answered back to him.

"Can I come in?" he was already pushing the door open before I answered.

"Sure you can."

Once Eddie walked all the way into my room I asked, "What do you need?"

"Nothing really. I just came to tell you what your new name will be."

"Oh, what is it, then?"

"Everyone is going to use Whitlock, except Rose and Jasper, they'll use Hale. Okay?"

"Isabella Whitlock, that sounds okay. Right?"

"It sounds perfectly nice."

"Thanks. Anything else?"

"Yeah, we've to take your stuff down to the truck, so I came to help." Eddie said while he grabbed a few of my boxes.

"Thanks." I said towards his retreating figure. I grabbed a box and followed out to the moving van.

After a few more trips with my boxes and everything I had, the trucks were ready to go. Everyone would be driving separately, because we had to get the cars to the new house.

The plan was for Carlisle and Edward to drive the two moving vans, Esme would drive Carlisle's Mercedes, Rosalie would drive her BMW, Emmett was going to drive his Jeep, Alice would drive Edward's Volvo, while Jasper would drive Edward's Aston martin and I would be in the truck with Eddie.

Esme gave me some breakfast and said once I was done we would leave. I was so excited to see our new place that I practically inhaled the food, washed the dishes and put them away as fast as I could. Esme had said just to put them back in the cupboards for when we came back here.

I then ran out to the truck and climbed in with Edward's help. Everyone else had gotten into their allocated vehicle and we set out for the new house in a procession of cars.

Not long into the journey I was falling asleep leaning against Eddie's side.

When I awoke to Eddie shaking my shoulder, we had arrived at the new house. It was beautiful, huge and I couldn't wait to live in it.

"Eddie?" I asked just before he got out of the truck.

"Yeah?" he answered, turning around.

"Where are our rooms?" I really needed to know because back home my room was right next to Edward's, which I would really like to have here.

He pointed to a window at the top, "That one is yours," he moved his hand to the next window, "and that one is mine. There's a connecting door and an intercom next to our beds so you can talk to me whenever you want."

I gasped from shock and leapt at Edward, "!" I really wanted to see my room now!

"It's okay. I hope you really like it; we can't change it for a while, because we have school tomorrow."

"Are you still gonna take me to school?"

"Of course I am! I am hurt that you would even think that." Eddie said with false hurt.

I hugged him, "I'm sorry." I said with the puppy dog eyes that he can't resist.

"Awww, it's okay, Izzy."

After our little moment, the family got everything into where it was supposed to go. I just sat in my new room because according to Emmett I was too slow to help, but I didn't really mind. Whenever someone dropped off something of mine, I got to work on putting things where I wanted to have them.

A lot of the family went hunting while Esme was making some dinner for me. Esme said that she would hunt later.

After dinner, everyone was still out, so I decided to have an early night for school tomorrow. My bed was super comfy, I fell asleep almost instantly. I felt like my bed was a giant marshmallow.

When I woke up it felt like I was on a very violent ocean, while Emmett shouted, "Wake up!" repeatedly.

"Get off, Emmett!"

"No! It's the first day of school, you need to get up!" he boomed.

"Fine. Now get out." I grumbled.

I got out of my bed as I heard Emmett shut my door.

I really hoped today would be good. I didn't want to get picked on for being new or different; I didn't want to be left out or ignored either. Loads of thoughts were bouncing around my head, making me panicky and anxious while I was getting ready.

After I shoved on my converse, I grabbed my backpack and ran down stairs to see the family all sat in the kitchen and my breakfast steaming on the table, in the seat next to Eddie.

"Hi, everyone!" I said, sitting down in my place.

I got a chorus of welcomes from everyone.

"You ready for school?" Edward asked from beside me.

"I couldn't be more excited. I said, muttering the last part.

"Yeah, but I won't listen to her, so you can still tell me later."

That sounded like an amazing idea to me.

"Do you promise not to listen?" I asked seriously.

"I wouldn't even think about listening."

"Just promise."

"Okay. I promise not to listen to Alice. Now, we should be leaving."

"Fine, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – School

_Isabella's POV_

Eddie and I took his Aston Martin to my school; while everyone else took Rosalie's convertible. We were in a place that wouldn't think it odd to see fancy sports cars.

Edward wanted to have a separate car in case he needed to come get me on short notice. He had given me a phone with everyone's numbers on it and the most important ones on speed dial.

"Are you going to be okay going in by yourself or do you want me to come with you until you find your class?" Edward asked as he parked the car.

"Could you come to class with me?"

"Sure." He said, exiting the car.

I got out as well and walked to the front of the car where Eddie was waiting for me.

"Come on, we haven't got all day!" Eddie was human running toward the school building.

"I'm coming! Slow down!"I shouted to him.

I chased after him, but anyone could see he was slowing down for me to catch up with him, although I didn't mind, he always did it.

"Do you know where you're supposed to be?"

"Yeah, room 208. Can you find that for me?"

"Of course I can, who do you take me for?" he laughed.

There were a number of people in the halls; a lot of them were staring at us, well mainly Eddie. I wasn't sure whether he knew people were looking at us, so I lowered my voice as much as I could and asked him about the staring crowd. He nodded ever so slightly, almost imperceptibly.

By the time we got to my class the bell had rung. Edward knocked and opened the door.

As we entered, the teacher turned to see what the interruption was. Eddie approached her and explained everything she needed to know. When he had finished, he came back over to me and with a hushed farewell and a hug, was out the door and off to his school.

The teacher, which I found out was called Miss Harris, turned to me and directed me to a seat near the back. I was glad for having that seat, and then people would find it more difficult to ogle at me during class.

The lesson was fairly dull; Eddie was already teaching me well above this level. The other kids seemed to be struggling with the work. I always just finished the tasks and then pretended to have difficulty later.

At lunch I turned on my phone, there were loads from my family, all with a similar theme for what they were trying to say. Basically, they were all worried for me. I sent Eddie a text back to explain everything that had happened and told him to tell the others.

Once the text was sent, I turned off my phone and put it back in my bag. I checked the time and realized the bell would ring soon, so I headed in for the last part of school.

_Edward's POV_

I told everyone what the text Izzy sent said, they all seemed to relax after that.

This day just appeared to drag on forever, I think it was because I was so worried and nervous for Izzy, but it looked as though my anxiety was unnecessary. I at least hope my anxiety is pointless.

_Edward, you coming? Alice asked in her head._

I gave her a slight nod that only she noticed and rose from my seat to approach my next class. I walked with Alice, since we were in the same lesson. We had some middle-aged man named Mr. Mullen. He was now our trig teacher.

Alice and I went into the room just as the bell rang. Mr. Mullen talked to us for a while and then sent us to our seats, which were next to each other.

We sat quietly in our seats; occasionally we would share a whispered conversation.

After all our classes were finished, everyone headed home, while I went to pick Izzy up. Her school finished before ours but she promised to just wait for me.

I raced as fast as I could toward her school, not wanting to keep her waiting for too long.

"Hey, Izzy!" I shouted as I approached her.

"Eddie!" she shouted back, jumping into my arms to hug me. "You took your time getting here."

"I know. How could I ever gain your forgiveness?" I asked her dramatically.

"How about you get me home and I can get my ice cream?" Izzy suggested.

"What a splendid idea!" I exclaimed, still speaking dramatically.

He sped home and Izzy had dinner and the ice cream I promised her. We sat and watched a lot of Izzy's favorite movies. Mostly they were either Disney or some other animated movie; I wasn't paying much attention to what they were.

A while later I looked over to see Izzy fast asleep, leaning into my side. A soft smile graced my lips and I thought it best to take her to her bed, so I carried her up to her room.

I sat with her for a while, lost in thought. The day's events played through my mind, even if it was filled with my worry, it was a great day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – New Friends

_Isabella's POV_

I couldn't wait to get to school, yesterday made me feel as if everything was the same as before, like we hadn't moved at all. The only difference here was that I didn't have any friends, but I might get some at some point during our stay here.

Alice kept trying to tell me when I would get friends but Eddie wouldn't let her. His argument was that I had to do things without Alice telling me how it would happen because it wasn't how "normal" children lived. Apparently Eddie thought I should be like other children, I disagreed with him because children don't live with a family of vampires.

Oh well, maybe one day I will convince him that I'm not normal.

I grabbed my back pack and ran out to the car with an already waiting Edward inside.

"What took you so long?" he asked as I shut the door.

"I lost track of the time. It's not like we'll be late with you driving."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"Ugh, just never mind." He groaned.

"Is something happening today, something that only you and Alice know about?"

Eddie got a knowing glint in his eyes at this point, "Even if there was, which I am neither confirming nor denying, I wouldn't tell you, now would I?"

"Fine." I grumbled.

The rest of the journey was spent in a pleasant silence.

"So, I'll see you when you come to pick me up?" I asked as I exited the car.

"Of course I'll be here. I would never forget you."

"BYE!" I shouted, running towards the building.

I found a shaded tree near the school building to sit under. It was slightly overcast, but it was still fairly bright out.

After a while sitting under the tree, couple of girls I recognized from yesterday approached me. They sat in front of me, smiling kindly. They seemed nice; I just hope they weren't pretending to be friendly.

"Hi I'm Chloe and this is my best friend Tina." The blonde girl said, reaching her hand out towards me.

I shook her hand and then turned my outstretched hand toward the dark haired girl called Tina. She gladly shook my hand and then we were talking animatedly as though we had been friends for years rather than minutes.

I was a bit apprehensive to open up to these girls, I mean who knows how long we would stay here this time.

Just as I was contemplating telling these girls about how my family moves around, the bell rang and we headed to class. Oh, well, too late now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Meet the Family

_Isabella's POV_

I had told everyone about Tina and Chloe. They were all so happy that I had made some friends. They even suggested that we invite them over for dinner, I thought that was amazing. They were putting me before their own discomfort.

I agreed quickly and went to phone them to see if they could come over after school the next day.

I had decided to call Chloe first; a woman had picked up the phone. "Hi, is this Chloe's mom?" I asked the woman.

"Yes, why?"

"My name is Izzy and I was wondering if I could have her over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Could I talk to your mom, honey?"

"Okay. One minute," I turned away from the phone. "Mom? Chloe's mom wants to talk to you!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" Esme called back.

I turned back to the phone, "She'll be here in a minute."

"Thank you." Chloe's mom said.

"What is it Izzy?" Esme asked as she approached me.

"Can you talk to Chloe's mom?"

"Okay," she took the phone from me, "Hello?"

I tuned out their conversation; Esme would just tell me after they had hung up. There was really no point in hearing half of what they were saying and then everything that was discussed.

I decided to go to the living room to see if Eddie was around. I could only see Emmett watching a football game, with Rosalie close to his side.

"Hey, have either of you seen Eddie?" I asked, walking towards the couch they were on.

"I think I saw him in his room. Have you checked there?" Emmett suggested.

"No, look there, thanks." I walked away from Emmett towards Eddie's room, hopefully to find him.

"Come in." Eddie said from behind the closed door, just as I was about to knock.

"You see, if I didn't know what you are, I'd be crept out." I said as I walked in.

"Well, it's a good thing you know what I am then, isn't it?"

I sat next to Eddie on his bed and started talking about such random things. Almost everything and anything that came to mind was discussed between us. I stayed there with Eddie for who knows how long, until Esme shouted me back down.

As I was just about to leave the room, Edward scooped me up and ran me down stairs at his full speed.

Esme had explained the conversation that I was glad that I had missed out on and said that Chloe could come as well as Tina because she had checked while I was upstairs.

_Next day_

Edward had picked us up from school and took us home. We were all really excited for what was going to happen after school. We arrived quite late because Eddie thought that he should drive at the speed limit, so as not to scare my new friends. It seemed, at least to me, that we were in the car for hours.

Once we all entered the house and went to the living room I introduced Emmett, Rose and Jasper to Chloe and Tina. They all seemed rather nice and friendly towards each other.

"I'm just going to ask mom when dad will get home," I said as I headed for the door, "I'll be back in a little while."

I went to the kitchen to see Esme and Alice cooking for all of us.

"Esme? When is Carlisle going to be in?"

"He said about five, so he should be here a little while later. Alice is he going to be late?"

Alice's eyes glazed over for a minute. "It looks as if he'll be home early."

Just as Alice finished her sentence, the door opened to see Carlisle walk in wearing his traditional shirt and tie. He looked as though he was tired, even though it was impossible for him to be so, with his slightly tousled hair, loosened tie and tired eyes.

I ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "Hi dad, how was work?"

"Rather busy, Belle."

I grabbed his hand and pulled on his arm, so that he would follow me, and had him meet my friends. He genuinely liked them, if he didn't you would see it in his eyes.

Anyway, we all sat together until we had dinner in the dining room, where Chloe and Tina met Alice and Esme. It was a very nice night, we had eaten pasta and had ice cream for dessert, then we just hung out in my room until Chloe and Tina's parents came for them.

When Eddie came to say goodnight, I realized just how well the night had gone and fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Problems in School

_Isabella's POV_

We've lived here for about a month now. I've been getting really close with my friends and we're almost always doing things together. It's been a pretty amazing month, but there are some people that really hate me.

I haven't told anyone, even though I'm almost positive that Alice already knows, but for some reason hasn't said anything. The group has a few guys and a couple of girls in it; sometimes they gang up on me together or in smaller groups. They are amazing at causing me pain, either verbal or physical, but making sure that no one sees what they've done.

I was always thankful for the final bell to ring and for the weekend, because then I wouldn't need to see those people, for at least a short time.

On Saturday Eddie and Emmett had taken me out for the day. We were going to lots of places, driving around everywhere. We had been walking down another long street, just window shopping really, when I saw two of the boys standing outside a shop we were approaching.

I tried to get Eddie and Emmett to go into a shop that was next to us, but they just continued walking.

"Can we go to some other shops? There's nothing here," I asked the boys.

"Let's just finish this street and then Emmett can get the car for us."

Damn. I thought that would work.

As we got closer to the boys in front of the shop, I started to hang back and slow down more and more. I didn't want to get too close if possible.

Edward noticed first that I wasn't acting normal. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I lied. At this point, Emmett noticed my behavior.

"Bells, what is it?" Emmett pressed for information.

We had stopped and Emmett was glaring don at me, waiting for my answer. I then looked towards Edward, he had a similar expression. They looked pretty similar; glaring, looming, arm-crossed, stone statues stood before me.

"Okay. Those guys in front of that shop bully me at school. There are others but they're not here." I finally said in a rush to move past this moment.

"Why didn't you tell us?" they asked in unison.

"I didn't want to bother anyone." I said rather meekly.

They accepted that, but told me not to keep stuff like this to myself. They then proceeded to head toward the boys.

Something I noticed was that the two boys were eying me, they seemed extremely cocky, but when they spotted Emmett and Eddie's tall, muscled figures, they instantly looked terrified and attempted to turn away. Emmett had caught one by the scruff of his collar, while Eddie had the other. They were whispering into the boys' ears, so that I wouldn't know what was being said.

After the incident, we all went home. The guys seemed to be driving faster than they usually did.

We got home in record time and everyone was sitting in the living room together, "Bella, could you come in here?" Esme called for me.

I entered the room quickly, "What is it?" I asked the family.

"We have to go out tonight. Some old friends are visiting and we can't take you with us. Is it okay if you stay here by yourself?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Will you be out late?"

"Not too late I expect." That was from Carlisle. "The only thing is that we have to leave now so that we can get to the town we're supposed to meet at in time."

"Alright, I'll just see you guys later then."

With some goodbyes and hugs they left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Home Alone

_Edward's POV_

We left Izzy to see a few nomad friends that were passing by. Even though they were fairly nice, they wouldn't do well with Izzy around.

I hope she'll be okay in the house by herself; she's never been left on her own before. Although, Alice would know if anything went wrong. I just hope that nothing does go wrong.

The two nomads, Marie-Ann and Joseph, were coming to meet us. They said that the other member of their group was doing some tasks that needed to be done.

The duo came into the clearing we had arranged to meet in.

"How have your travels been?" Carlisle questioned.

"Our travels have been quite good. A few close calls with the humans." Joseph answered in return.

I found this conversation rather dull, so I decided to see what everyone was thinking. No one was thinking anything particularly interesting, but after a time of listening to silly, unimpressive thoughts I was sucked into Alice's mind. She was seeing someone's path.

_*The vision was of Cain, the missing member of our nomad group, he was at our house. He silently entered through the front door, while Izzy was sleeping in her room.*_

I was flung back into the present and instantly ran for the house. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. I wasn't sure what, but something was going on.

I sensed Emmett and Jasper following me, they didn't know why I had begun running; they just trailed me, knowing something was up.

I got to the house a bit before my brothers and silently crossed the threshold into the residence. I sniffed for Cain and followed it up stairs. I was to him; I just hope he doesn't notice me as we got closer Izzy's room.

Just as he was about to enter, I grabbed him and flung him back towards the steps and into Emmett's ready arms. We got him outside before we began our destruction of him. He barley lasted a few minutes against the three of us, once we began to tear his limbs off and burn them as quickly as we could.

As soon as we had completed the job, I ran up to Izzy's room to make sure she was okay. I really hoped that she would sleep through everything that had occurred and all the noise from having to take Cain and destroy him. Although I suppose it was just wishful thinking, because I walked in to see Izzy sitting up in bed, looking absolutely terrified.

I drew nearer to her bedside, wanting to comfort her, but unsure of how to help. When I got close enough, I sat beside her and wrapped my arms around her shocked frame and cooed in her ear. Izzy's tense form relaxed and sagged against my side. It didn't seem as though she knew what had happened a short time ago.

We sat together with me embracing Izzy until she fell asleep next to me. I then tucked her back into bed and waited for morning, lying next to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Surprise Events

_Isabella's POV_

I was back at school on the Monday, Eddie had dropped me off as usual and the bullies stayed away, at least in the morning. I didn't see Tina that morning, Chloe said she was off sick and I barely saw Chloe, off doing how knows what. So I decided to sit beneath the largest tree on school grounds, just day dreaming.

I sat there until I felt a sharp pain in the side of my head, I'm not sure what I was hit with but it hurt enough to knock me out.

I don't know how long I was unconscious for, but when I awoke I was in a dark room. I couldn't move much and I had a chain around my ankle.

The door swung open and bounced off the wall, making me jump at the sudden noise and light. A silhouetted figure walked towards my hunched figure on the floor. The advance made me cower back into the wall behind me, trying to get away from my capturer that was walking especially slow towards me.

He continually did this sort of thing just to scare me, other times he would march across the room and start to punch and kick me until my body gave out completely. I really hope Alice has seen something and told everyone, I don't know how long I will be able to hold out for. If this torture keeps up, I can feel myself giving in.

_Edward's POV_

I had arrived at school after dropping off Izzy. I had just entered my first class with Alice; I had barely sat down when I was pulled into Alice's thoughts.

*_There was a dark man with a hood over his face. He was walking towards Izzy; she didn't seem to notice that anyone was around her._

_The man was carrying a lead pipe and was pulling it back to gain some momentum. He then proceeded to swing it into the side of Izzy's head, knocking her unconscious and dragged her away with him.*_

I didn't know what to do; I was beyond pissed at this unknown threat. Alice was trying to keep me in my seat until I at least calmed down.

My burning fury had cooled after a very long time of Alice trying to convince me to go after the monster that took Izzy and hurt her once I was a bit more level headed.

I ran out of the school, in the direction of where Izzy was seen last and then tracked her scent as far as I could. From the tree her scent lead strongly to a parking lot space, I then tracked the scent of whatever vehicle this monster was using. It led me to a big run down industrial park, specifically a warehouse with a smashed door. The vehicle, which turned out to be a van, was parked in front of the building.

Silently, I crossed the threshold into the dimly lit warehouse, where Izzy, presumably, was being held captive.

I found a separate room with a lock on the door, it was unlocked. Gently, I opened the door and saw the man that took Izzy to this awful place.

My wrath peeked when I spotted the creature and then advanced toward the man and decided to pound him to a pulp as soon as I crossed the room.

_Isabella's POV_

I woke up to a large amount of noise very close to me and I didn't really know what was happening. I was vaguely aware of some of the things that were going on around me during my small conscious moment.

After a lot of racket it was eerily silent and then I felt someone lifting me up into their arms. I groaned from the sudden moved that pushed and pulled and moved my sore and bruised body. It was then that I heard a quiet whisper, so quiet I think that I imagined it, but it said, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Even though I think I heard that, I had no time to think on who had said it or why they said it, because as we began to move I passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Christmas Fun

_Isabella's POV (4 years later)_

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Emmett shouted in my ear.

"Ahh!" I screamed and rolled out of my bed, thumping to the floor. "Damn you Emmett!"

Emmett decided this scene was hilarious and cracked up, booming his laugh through the entire house.

Groaning, I got up from the floor and headed down stairs, carefully avoiding Emmett as I left my room. Everyone was down stairs, waiting for me. There were loads of presents, not including the ones I had placed under the tree the previous night.

I sat next to Eddie as Alice began distributing the gifts among everyone; then Emmett, being the child he is, came bounding down screaming Christmas carols around the living room. I don't think I was the only one irritated beyond belief by Emmett and his stupid antics. I would love to just rip out his vocal chords at that time.

Once Alice had given everyone all of their presents, we took turns opening a present each and reading the cards. We settled on going in age order and from smallest present to the largest, so that it was fair for everyone.

We had a really amazing day, minus Emmett's annoying moments at random points during the day. I think that we were all on the verge of killing him at a few times until he finally decided that he should go hunting before the next morning.

Everyone hung out in the living room after we had as best a Christmas dinner as vampires can, but it was special all the same. I truly loved how on a special occasion they would try to pretend to be human for me.

I really loved these times with my family.

A few days later we all went to one of their lodges for New Year. We always went somewhere for new year, it was kind of a tradition with us, that we would go to one of the many houses, estates or lodges that my family owned and stay there until the start of term.

We were going to be staying in the smallest of our residences. We hadn't stayed there in all the time I had lived with them, so they all had shared rooms, except for Eddie. I wouldn't mind sharing a room with him; I really liked to be with him. No one would care and it'd be a great way to spend the holidays.

It was so much fun doing the countdown, hugging, everyone clinking glasses and watching fireworks going off all over the place. It was really exciting and one of my favorite holidays.

While we were watching the fireworks I texted a happy new year message to Chloe and Tina. It took a while because there were a lot of people sending messages, but it eventually sent and I got similar texts back from them.

We all sat watched the sky for a long time and at some point during the night I fell asleep leaning against Eddie's solid side. It was a surprisingly comfortable pillow.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Awkward Emotions

_Edward's POV_

We were back home after the holidays and school had started a week ago. Izzy seemed excited to get back and tell her friends everything about what we had done over the holidays and what she had gotten for Christmas.

Today, shockingly, was a particularly sunny day, so we had to stay home. Izzy hated it when we stayed off and she went in, so she got to stay home with us.

Just now it was just the guys and Izzy. Alice and Rosalie were away out together, while Carlisle and Esme were away to another house of ours for some alone time. For some reason they always waited for a sunny day before they left us again.

Emmett and Jasper were playing some games together and mucking about like the big kids they were. I wasn't really caring what they were doing because they never let me join in since apparently I cheated and also I was content with spending my day with Izzy.

We were in our back garden, which was really the forest, but technically it was ours because it was on our land. It was beautiful out here, no matter what time of the year it was. It was also an upside that Izzy had a particular love for it as well. I would have got rid of the trees here if she hated them, because I cared about what she thought and how she felt. Although, I'm not quite sure whether or not she knew that though. She was my life, my everything. So much had changed since the day that I had found her abandoned in the forest, but I'm glad that I found her, because I wouldn't want to have it any other way.

It was a great day that I had with Izzy and we kept varying what we were doing, such as games and activities and being inside and outside.

Sometime during the day, Jasper interrupted with his thoughts.

_Jasper's POV_

I kept getting these strong emotions during the day. At first I thought it was Edward because that's usually how he was feeling when he was around Belle and it was always coming from where ever they were.

I wouldn't have noticed that it was someone else unless I did what I did, which was to focus the emotion. Bringing it to the forefront of my mind, I could see who it really belonged to. I didn't know if Edward had felt it from my thoughts or if he was blissfully unaware of what was happening right in front of him inside Belle's head.

I had to ask him if he knew. _Edward! Edward! _I shouted in my mind, just to make sure he was listening.

_Are you feeling what I'm feeling just now?_

I was looking towards him and saw his almost imperceptible shake of the head to my question. So I would have to tell him then. I didn't _want _to tell him hoe Belle felt, it wasn't my place; it should be her telling Edward this instead of me.

Oh, well, I've started now, might as well continue.

_Belle has feelings towards you. I thought it was your feelings at first, but then, when I focused on it, it came from her._

He nodded to say that he understood what I was saying to him, I just hope everything will be okay and that I haven't just been a huge idiot about Belle's emotions toward Edward.

_Edward's POV_

I took in what Jasper had told me. I wasn't sure what to make of the information, even thought it was a pleasant surprise for me. I don't think that I should act on it quite yet. Maybe when Izzy opens up to me, or when she's older, but definitely not now.

"Eddie, are we doing anything tonight?" Izzy asked, interrupting my current thought processes.

"I don't think we're doing anything, probably just a night in. is there something you want to do?" I asked in return.

"I dunno. I was just wondering if there was something planned."

"No, I don't think there will be anything for tonight," I told her after a moment's thought, "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Could we make chili dogs for dinner?" She asked me.

"I'm sure we can," I then rose from my seat, grabbed her hand and lead her to the kitchen so that we could start on making some dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Volturi Encounter

_Edward's POV_

Alice had a vision. It was rather blurred, as if someone was making a decision but was then questioning it, without outright changing their minds. From the looks of the vision, someone is coming here soon. I'm not sure who, but there is going to be a visitor coming and I need to protect Izzy from the possible threat this person or people could bring.

We were all on high alert, waiting for whatever it was to come. We had originally tried to keep Izzy away, but she picked up on the emotions and tension in the room as well as Jasper ever could. So, she called us on it and then brought herself into this odd wait.

During our second tense week, Alice had another vision. This one was clear as day. It was obvious what was happening in it. The vision consisted of a few Volturi members approaching us, inquiring about Izzy. They didn't seem aggressive in any way, but that could all be just a mask of their true intensions. A reason to keep our guards up, in case they try to take advantage of us.

I heard Alice gasped one day after such a long wait, "Edward, they're coming!" I saw what she meant.

We all started talking and organizing what we were going to do in preparation of the Volturi visit that was coming sooner than we hoped. We were trying to sort out strategy in case they were coming for a fight and also where to lead them to because we didn't want them coming into town.

When we had everything planned and set in motion we saw the dark figures progress towards us in an awe inspiring sequence and flow of black and grey cloaks, although it ws clear that their entire ranks were not present.

Many people, humans and vampires, would be terrified of the group drawing near us, but we weren't scared, for two reasons jasper was controlling our emotions and we weren't here for ourselves. We would stand up to anything for Izzy. Particularly when I could feel Izzy cowering at my back, trying desperately to avoid the oncoming danger she could sense approaching. As they continued onwards I read their thought for signs of aggression and was shocked at what was there. They were the ones that had taken Izzy from us thinking that we were a threat to them and Izzy should be destroyed in case she, the young _human_ girl she was, could hurt them in some way.

They all gradually stopped, leading out like a blossoming flower, revealing the centre of power; Aro, Caius and Marcus.

Aro walked further forward than the other two and began to speak, "My dear friends, I believe you know why we have come."

We all nodded, staying silent.

He then continued, "You keep a human child in your midst, what are your intentions?"

Carlisle stepped out to answer his question, "Ever since she was old enough to understand we explained everything to her. We have told her that once she becomes of age in human society, we will change her."

Aro seemed skeptical about what he was being told and Carlisle noticed this. He stretched out his hand and said, "You have but to touch my hand to see the truth of my words."

It took us a while but we eventually talked Aro down and managed to get all of them to leave with no bloodshed and nothing very eventful having happened. Everyone thought just how lucky we were that we had gotten out with no conflict.

I turned to see how Izzy was after meeting the people that inspire plenty of nightmares for just about everyone they come in contact with. And not to my surprise, Izzy was shaking, shocked and still rather fearful looking. I picked her up into my arms and carried her all the way back to our home, talking to her and saying many different things in an attempt to comfort her and not have her frightened any more than she already was.

I really cared that she was okay; I don't want her harmed in any way. I'm sure she'll get over the trauma of seeing a living nightmare eventually.

I just hope it's soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Confrontations

_Isabella's POV_

I was still a bit distressed about what had happened over a month ago now. Eddie tried to hide what was happening from me, but I'm not stupid I could see what was going on; I just didn't know the cause of the sudden panic within the family.

Although, now I was much better than what I was immediately after the scene, at that point I was almost catatonic. I was getting back to my usual self and everyone seemed more relaxed from my improvement.

I was still a bit awkward around Eddie, since I hadn't yet told him of my feelings. I keep getting the feeling that he already knows, sometimes it's just the way he looks at me or how says something, but I'm pretty sure that he knows.

Maybe I should say something soon, but he's so much more everything than I could ever be, he'd never like me like I like him. I probably should just wait and see if he says anything and then if he doesn't share my feelings and can brush them off and say that I never felt like that anyway. I think that's my best option at the moment.

"Izz, are you okay?" I heard someone say from beside me.

"OH! Yeah, I'm fine." I turned to the person asking me, it was Chloe.

I looked around me, we were in the parking lot and everyone was going home. I had barely noticed I was _in _school to begin with, let alone time to go home. I saw Eddie's car sitting there, so I began to approach it and climb in.

It was nice to have car journeys with Eddie. They were peaceful with the occasional question thrown in and calm music playing in the background. An odd thing to say, but entirely true, this car was my sanctuary. It was a place I'd want to be when things were tense or difficult.

"How was today, Izzy?" Eddie said not long after he started the car.

"It was alright, I suppose."

"How so?"

"Nothing really exciting happened, just usual school. Plus I already know this stuff, you taught it to me when I was little."

"I know, but you still have to go, it's not that much longer 'til you'll be going with us. Even though I'm pretty sure you could come with us now, I think you should stick here with people your age so that you can fit in better."

"I understand that, it's just so dull to sit and listen to stuff you already know."

"C'mon, when we get in, I'll make you a chocolate ice cream sundae. How does that sound?"

"Now you're talkin'."

And true to his word, he made me a sundae, and it was amazing. I don't know how people that don't eat can make such delicious food. Although I won't be one to comment, I just like eating all the different things that Esme, and sometimes Eddie, makes for me.

That sundae definitely made my day.

_Edward's POV_

I had planned how I was going to tell Izzy how I felt and that I knew how she felt towards me. I had actually thought up several different plans but they all sounded ludicrous. So I have decided on the simplest one.

When everyone went hunting and I stayed behind, then I would advance upon the subject.

I just had to wait a little while longer, until after Izzy had dinner and then everyone would leave. It was nearly half past seven and Esme was starting to clear away the dishes. With a few good nights, since none of them would be back before Izzy went to sleep, they all left.

Izzy was sitting in the living room, watching some TV. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Izzy?" I asked once I had conjured up enough courage to speak on the subject.

"Yeah, Eddie?" she replied, turning toward me.

"I love you, Izzy," I blurted out, "as in serious, I want to be with you, love."

"Y-you do?" she asked, stuttering a bit.

"I do," I said with as much conviction as I had in me. "What do you think of me?"

"I think you're amazing and I think I love you too."

She just said she loved me. I thought she would have denied any feelings for me and have left me. I couldn't believe she actually thought that! I was so over-whelmed with what was happening that I scooped Izzy up in as tight a hug as I could give her without harming her.

After that potentially awkward moment, Izzy sat cuddle into my side until she had to go to bed. Even after she was in bed, I lay with her until she fell asleep hugging my side.

I was so happy with the progress we made, I finally had the girl. The only downside is that she and I had to be a secret until she was older. But I didn't care; she was still mine, even if the world couldn't know yet.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Hospital Visit

_Edward's POV_

I sent Izzy off to school that morning with a huge smile. I think other people were looking at me strange, but I didn't care. They could think I was crazy for all I cared.

I drove to school and met up with the others, still smiling the whole way there. The others understood my smile that could put a Cheshire cat's to shame, because Alice had seen what was going to happen last night and told them. At least I didn't need to make a big speech to explain everything to them and they accepted us, which was a plus.

Classes just seemed to float by, or maybe I was the one floating through the classes. Either way, everything passed by quickly. It was a rather euphoric feeling.

That was until twenty minutes into biology, I had gotten a text from Carlisle.

It read: _**Izzy is here at the hospital. Get down here ASAP.**_

I didn't need to know any more and packed my books into my bag and rose to leave. My teacher tried to stop me from going and wanted to take my phone.

I turned on him, "My little sister was in an accident just now and my dad is treating her. He said to get to the hospital as soon as I could, which would be now." My voice was full of barely controlled anger.

My teacher got the picture and let me go without any further problems.

I raced to the hospital and when I got there I had to deal with those annoying nurses at reception. I hate coming here 'cause they know who I am and think it's okay to flirt with me, since my "dad" is off limits.

Eventually I saw Carlisle coming down the hall to my rescue. He led me down the hall he had just come from, until we stood outside Izzy's room.

Before he opened the door I asked, "Is she awake?"

"Not just now, but that's just the sedative we gave her when she had came in."

"Is anything broken?"

"Her right arm is fractured and her ankle is severely sprained, she's lucky that wasn't broken either."

"Do you know who did this? She can't have caused this herself."

"I'm not sure; she was in a lot of pain when she got here, that she got the sedative. She should be coming around any minute now."

Once he said that I walked into the room to see a very fragile looking Izzy. I instantly and humanly went to her bedside, waiting for her to open her eyes. I wanted me to be the first thing she saw, so that she would be reassured from whatever had been done to her.

I was sat there for about two minutes when her eyes began to flutter open, adjusting to the sudden light.

"Izzy, can you hear me? It's Eddie." I leaned in towards her.

"Eddie?" she asked, I thought she was asking for confirmation, but then she looked at me as if she had never seen me before now.

"Don't you know me?" I asked her gently.

She slowly shook her head. Carlisle never said she had any head trauma.

"Do you know who you are?"

"I'm Izzy."

"No, your full name."

"Isabella…" she thought for a minute, "… Cullen?"

"Yeah, do you know where you are?"

She looked around herself for a while, "A very sterile room?"

I chuckled a bit at that. "But where is this room?"

She then noticed the machinery, "A hospital." She was certain of that.

"Do you know _why _you're here?"

"I'm sick?"

"No. Someone hurt you, but we need you to remember who did it."

Carlisle walked in to check Izzy's vitals at that point. Izzy turned towards him as he headed for her bedside with her chart. After looking at him for a time there seemed to be a click in her head and she then realized who he was.

"Carlisle?" she whispered

I was shocked. She knew who her father figure was, but not me; her best friend and newly appointed boyfriend. Maybe she just needed time to figure out who I was, if that was so, I could give her as much time as she needed.

I stepped out as Carlisle wanted to talk to Izzy on his own and thought that I should call Esme, she would probably want to know something had happened.

I dialed the house number and Esme answered on the second ring.

"Hi Esme, Izzy's at the hospital and can't remember much. You need to come down here," I urgently spoke down the phone.

"I'm on my way," she the hung up and raced to the hospital.

While I was waiting for Esme to get there Carlisle let me back into see Izzy. She was starting to remember more the longer she was awake. There seemed to be a great improvement in the short time that she had woken in.

It wasn't long after my phone call that Esme came in and approached Izzy's bed. She seemed a little apprehensive; she thought Izzy might have forgotten her mother figure. I didn't want her to be thinking like that, so I whispered at vampire speed to her.

"Even if she doesn't know you now, she will remember you soon."

_Thank you, Edward._ Esme thought to me.

As Esme sat down on the vacant bedside chair, Izzy recognized who she was and instantly leaned in to hug her tightly. The two were so excited and Carlisle was worried about Izzy's health, stopping the greeting before Izzy was possibly harmed.

After school was out, everyone else came to the hospital to see Izzy. I hadn't been back in since Esme had arrived, who was bonding with her "daughter" or something like that. So I was sat out in the reception when the others walked through the doors.

I took them down to the room and waited outside the door to see if Izzy remembered any of them. It sounds awful but when she looked at them and couldn't tell who they were, I was extremely relieved that she didn't only forget me. I feel bad for thinking like that, but what else would I think if she remembered everyone except for her boyfriend.

Carlisle gave Izzy a final once over about an hour after everyone had gotten there and said that she could leave once all the papers had been signed. The papers were a quick process that was finished in five minutes.

By the time we had gotten home, Izzy was getting used to us all again and adjusting to things around her. Carlisle said that if she was left alone or was asleep for a while, then she might remember everything quicker, but it could overwhelm her.

I had carried her out of the car and into the house, because she had fallen asleep on the journey home. I laid her down in her bed and lay with her, with my back against the head board. I wanted to be with her when she woke up in case she got scared or panicked.

_Isabella's POV_

I woke up afraid of my dream, but it meant more to me than any other dream. It felt familiar, maybe it was a memory, but I _really _hope it wasn't. I was terrified of it.

It was these people that looked like I knew them from somewhere, but I don't know where. They were all prowling forward, almost like a lioness hunting down her prey. It was one of those weirdly graceful, but terrifying moments that you never want to get into. But then the group started spreading out around me, this seemed more the style of hyenas, and then they pounced on me. Pounding punches and thrusting kicks to any available surface of my body that they could find. I felt incredibly bloody and broken and as I slipped into the darkness, I awoke in bed.

I looked around me to see Eddie sat next to me. I was so glad to see a familiar, kind face with me. I'd hate to wake up to those horrid monsters that I saw only moments ago.

I hugged Eddie and sighed into his chest. Letting all my tension and fear leak out of me in that small gesture.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Izzy's True Nature

_Isabella's POV_

I woke up on my birthday to Alice barging into my room shouting loudly as she did so. I spotted Jasper standing quietly in my doorway, looking a bit awkward and like he was an onlooker and had no intention in stopping Alice from her plans, which were probably to the extreme. Although, I've yet to meet anyone that would try to stop Alice, I kind of worry what might happen to the poor soul that would even _think _about stopping Alice.

I _really _just wanted Alice to be quiet and leave me alone to sleep.

And then suddenly that's exactly what happened. Alice's mouth snapped shut, she pivoted to face the door and left. The only problem with this was her eyes; they were screaming that Alice wasn't choosing to do what I wanted. I didn't understand how it was that Alice was doing it without willingly doing so.

Intrigued, I followed Alice to see where she would go. She moved robotically towards the stairs and down to the living room. Jasper was also following Alice, with me close behind. As soon as we got to the living room, Alice suddenly stopped, as though she had hit a wall. She then began to move like her usual self and took a seat in the nearest unoccupied chair.

Wanting to move past this weirdness, I said quite cheerfully, "Hey, everyone!"

They all turned to see me standing before them in all my pajama clad glory. Edward was the first to approach me. He gave me a huge hug and when he pulled away he held a present out for me to open.

"Happy birthday, Izzy!" he said as took the gift from his out-stretched hand.

"Thanks," I whispered as I gently opened the small box.

Once I got all the wrapping paper off, I opened the box to see a very delicate looking jewelry set. I didn't know what to say, it was so beautiful. There were no words to express just how grateful I was for this.

The rest of the family followed Eddie's lead and handed me their presents. They were amazing gifts that they gave me. Some of the presents were a surprise, but others weren't. like how every year Alice would get me an entire new wardrobe and Emmett would either get me a kiddie car or try to get me an actual car, which never worked 'cause everyone kept shouting at him until he got a proper present. Although I think once I get my license they won't stop him from getting me an actual car.

Afterwards Esme cooked me a massive breakfast with bacon, eggs, blueberry pancakes with butter, maple syrup and whipped cream. It was amazing as was usual for Esme and her cooking skills.

I still had to get ready for school, since it was a Friday, but I didn't mind. Eddie took me as he always did and let me take some of my presents in with me, like my new iPod and phone.

Looking on this moment, it was probably my most normal moment of the day.

_Alice's POV_

Today was odd to say the least. I kept getting flashes and visions for a lot of the day and all of them were centered around Izz. There were flying objects in classrooms, floorboards rolling in hallways, jungle gym metal twisting, lots of things disappearing and reappearing and plenty other things.

During classes I told Edward about the visions and that he should tell Carlisle. It looked like accidental magic, but she's a bit old for accidental magic to only be surfacing now. I think we should contact Dumbledore as soon as we can, something might have happened when Izz was little to cause this delayed reaction to her magic blood, maybe that's why she was in the forest that day when Edward found her.

_Call Carlisle; tell him to contact Dumbledore immediately. We need to figure out what's happening to Izz. _I thought to Edward. I knew he got the message because I then got a vision of him contacting Carlisle.

Soon after that, Edward came marching into my class insisting that me and Jazz leave with him now. Emmett and Rosalie were already outside the room.

We got in our cars and went home as fast as we could, after Edward picked up Izz, we opened our floo and waited for Dumbledore to appear in our chimney in a flash of green flames.

After he had arrived, Izz started to question what was going on. "How did he just get here? Who is he any way?"

Edward sat down with her and tried to explain everything as gently as he could, while Dumbledore performed some spells without Izz's notice.

It took quite a while to organize everything but when we finally did, Isabella understood what was happening and Dumbledore had finished his spells, we now were told that Izz was really a witch.

"You can either come to Hogwarts after some basic training or you can learn to tame your magic and continue to live as you would." Dumbledore approached Izz.

"I'd rather stay here with my family. No offense sir, I'll just learn to tame my magic for now, if that's okay." She answered rather timidly.

"That is fine, but I suggest you move soon, in case anyone is suspicious of you."

Belle seemed a bit sad about that, but I'm sure she'll be fine eventually.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Goodbyes

_Isabella's POV_

It was Sunday night and everything in the house had been packed away, ready to move again. The only things that weren't packed were my things for school tomorrow, so that I could say goodbye to Chloe and Tina.

I was really gonna miss them, maybe I can keep in contact with them, but I'd need to ask the family. Hopefully I won't lose my friends totally; I'd hate to have to have a more permanent goodbye.

The next morning, I woke up with a dark cloud hanging over my day. It wasn't going to be easy and it wasn't going to be fun. It will probably be the worst day of my life so far. I don't know how the rest of the family does this; moves on like there was nothing.

Actually, I do know, they don't connect with others. They isolate themselves, never mingling with the natives unless it is truly necessary, like Carlisle's job. If only they knew how hard it was for me to say goodbye to people that I have known for years. They never had to say goodbye after the first one, when they had to leave their families for this life, but now they have a family they never have to say goodbye to.

I went to school just like any other day. I had my quick goodbye with Eddie and went off to find Chloe and Tina, which wasn't difficult, since they were at the usual spot that we always met at.

"Hey, guys!" I said as cheerfully as I could.

It didn't fool them; they looked at me with suspicion and asked what was up with me, so I had to explain. They took the news surprisingly well and we agreed to keep in contact after I moved.

We spent as much time as we could together, but oddly enough the day seemed to pass quicker than any other. By the time the bell rang at the end of the day, we were all crying and hugging each other.

And I was off to a new life in a new state with the vast unknown stretched out before me.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – A New Move

_Isabella's POV_

We drove past the welcome to forks sign. Population of 3120 people, smallest town we've lived in so far. It's not like there's a record somewhere that every time you move, you need to move to a smaller place.

We were all in different cars. We were planning on moving in and then meeting with the important people of the town in only two of the cars.

The house was very extravagant, with its entire rear glass wall, three storey build and open plan down stairs. It was amazing. I ran through the front door, straight for the stairs screaming, "Bagsy the biggest room!"

Even though I said that, no one really minded where they were, as long as they were close to their partners.

I had searched every room upstairs, until I found the one that I wanted. It was on the top floor and was facing the south with its glass wall, it looked amazing. The rooms were already furnished for the most part, they had the basics, but no personality.

Once I had found the room the guys began bringing in everything that was to go into the correct rooms. Eddie helped me move everything from my boxes to the places that I wanted the things to go to. I had all my pictures and books and ornaments that I had collected from our stays around the world. It was very quick for us to move in, since they all used their full speed to move everything.

We then headed for the chief's place, where he told us to meet him. I was in the back seat with Eddie in Carlisle's Mercedes. Esme was sat next to Carlisle as he lead us to the police officer's home. Behind us was Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper; they were all in Eddie's silver Volvo.

When we pulled up, Carlisle stepped out and knocked on the door. A woman with quite short brown hair answered the door with a cheery smile. A man, that I guess was the chief, came up behind her and said something to Carlisle.

I couldn't hear what was going on, so I turned to Eddie and asked him. He said everything they were saying, I'm sure it was word for word. It was basically the usual welcome to town speech and then at the end, the couple invited us all to come in to talk properly.

Carlisle came back to tell us everything, like a normal person would. We then proceeded to enter the chief's house, that I later was told he was called Charlie. He seemed friendly enough, with his brown curls, chocolate eyes and thick moustache.

We spent quite a while there getting to know each other. It turned out the woman was Charlie's wife, Renee. She seemed the perfect housewife for Charlie.

I think this will be one of the better small towns that we've stayed in. The people that we'd met on the way to the house and coming here were very friendly and welcoming. I think I'm gonna like it here.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Run In With Wolves

_Isabella's POV_

We had settled into our house and met some of the people in town. Carlisle had started working at the hospital, but we hadn't started school yet.

There wasn't much to do in such a small town. A lot of the time I went for walks around town, meeting people and finding interesting places to hang out.

I was walking through the woods, when I came across a giant form a few feet in front of me. It was a giant black furry mass. It was then joined by another four furry creatures of equal size to the first. They looked like wolves, but wolves never got that big. I mean these creatures are like nearly three times bigger than me on all fours.

I slowly backed away from them, not turning my back, keeping steady eye contact. They never moved, but the lead one seemed to be sniffing the air. It was moving its giant head towards me, maybe it could smell my family on me.

Some of them turned back towards the wall of trees and ran into the dense forest. Only the leading three remained and I was frozen in place, afraid of what those others were going to do. Sometime later a couple of very buff natives came strolling in, the three wolves ran back and another three guys like the other two swaggered towards me.

"Don't the leeches know their boundaries!" I heard one of them hiss.

"I don't think she's one of them, maybe just been with them for a while."

My eyebrows scrunched up, what did they know of my family? I was looking between them all, trying to understand what was going on.

One of the towering figures crouched in front of me, leaving our eyes, and asked me, "What's your name?" in a soft voice.

"Isabella Cullen."

Someone behind him whispered to the guy next to him, "See! She _is _one of them."

"No I'm not, at least not yet."I spoke to the entire group, "They're my family! They took me in when everyone else abandoned me!"

As I grew louder, I could feel my magic stirring in my fingers. It was too late to reign it in because the next thing I saw was the entire group flying back to the wall that they had emerged from. They all jumped to their feet, stared at me in shock, and literally turned tail and ran away, since their wolves burst from their skin.

Ran back the way I came and hoped with all my might that Alice would see me and that someone would come get me.

I wasn't waiting too long until I saw the familiar car stop in front of me. I instantly climbed in and relaxed into the passenger seat. The car had barely began moving again when Eddie started throwing questions at me faster than I could understand what he was saying.

"Could you slow down these questions so that I can attempt to answer them?"

He took a deep breath and began his questions again, "Are you okay? What happened to you? Why couldn't Alice see you? Are you hurt?"

"Yes, I ran into some shape shifters, I don't know why Alice couldn't see me and I'm not hurt," I explained quickly. "I accidently used my magic when they were talking about you guys. I just got _so _pissed and next thing I know they've gone flying."

"As long as you're okay, I Don't care what you did to them."

Eddie was finding it harder and harder not to let his anger explode and tear those guys a part. His knuckles were impossibly white on the steering wheel and seemed very antsy, which is odd, since I can't usually see how he's feeling.

When we got home, Eddie didn't calm down at all, even with Jazz's influence. I think when I go to bed tonight, he might just go track down those guys. I know I shouldn't, but I'm worried for all of them, any of them could get hurt.

Once Eddie had finally convinced me to go to bed, I lay there afraid of what was going to happen and if my family would still be intact when I got up for the next morning. I needed to relax. I was going to school with my family for the first time and I was going to be a freshman. I should be excited, but instead I'm freaking out over my family's safety.

Eventually, I managed to fall asleep at a reasonable time to get a good sleep and still be able to get up in the morning.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Lessons With the Cullens

_Isabella's POV_

I woke up and went downstairs, ready for my first day of high school. Everyone was uninjured, so I guess no one went on a rampage against the shape shifters. At least I hope they didn't; maybe they hurt the shape shifters and got put unscathed.

We all drove to Forks high in our most inconspicuous car, which happened to be Eddie's Volvo. When we got to the parking lot, everyone was watching us. The others just ignored it, but I found it difficult, so I hid into Eddie's side.

Jasper went to the front office and got everyone's schedule for us. Eddie and Alice were going to be freshmen with me, while the others were going to be sophomores. We made sure that even though we were in different grades, at least two of us were in a class together.

My first class was English Lit with Eddie. The others were in the same AP Trig class, which was in the other direction from where we were going. We walked to class and had to introduce ourselves since everyone knew each other in the small town.

I didn't want to say anything, so Eddie introduced us both. The teacher, Mr. Turner, directed us to seats next to each other, since everyone paired up with their friends. It was a perfect seat, far back desk that was on the side nearest the door. I don't really mind where we sit, but I really want to sit next to my family in every class.

The class was okay, but nothing very interesting that we didn't already know was shown today. When the bell rang we made our way to our next class. For me, I was going to Spanish; while Eddie was going to music. I had Emmett in my Spanish class.

We walked into the room and had to introduce ourselves to the class again. We got seats together in the front row, I was glad that we got to sit together; it was as if the teachers knew what we wanted. Although, being in the front row we had to at least appear to be listening.

The rest of school wasn't particularly interesting. We all just stuck together when we could and ignored everyone else. I didn't like that a lot of the people kept trying to get dates with my family, they should all take a hint and bugger off. I know that everyone that's come up, had been graciously turned down.

A part from that our day was just like any other day, as if we hadn't moved at all.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Trouble with Dogs

_Sam's POV_

That girl was strange. She wasn't anything we've come across before. The only few things we knew about her were that she was with the Cullens, she wasn't just passing through and she was a force to be reckoned with. I think we should keep an eye on her.

I've added to our patrols to incorporate the girl. The guys weren't too happy about it, but they did it anyway. She hasn't done anything that was strange since our first encounter with her. We need to get more information on her.

_Jacob. _I called in my head.

_Yes, Sam? _He responded instantly.

_You need to make friends with that strange girl and find out everything you can about her._

_Okay. I'll do my best._

He shifted back to human to try to find the girl. I could still hear what he was thinking, but I couldn't see where he was.

Not long after Jacob had shifted, he had found the girl. She was sitting in a small clearing on their side of the line. Jacob sat down next to her and started to talk to her. She was talking back to him sometimes. It wasn't a very long conversation, but we got enough information for now.

She was called Isabella, she was 15 and she is a witch.

_Edward's POV_

Izzy came home from hanging out in the woods. She came into the living room and sat next to me.

"How was your time in the woods?" I asked her once she had settled into the sofa.

"It was okay. Some guy called Jacob Black visited me."

I stiffened at the mention of the name. "What did you talk about?"

"What's to do around town and things about ourselves. Why?"

"I think you should stay away from Jacob and his friends." I said gently, "They're a part of that shape shifter group you saw before."

She appeared shocked by this and tried to stutter out some way that it couldn't possibly be true. Something was coursing through my system, it wasn't a good feeling; to see Izzy have to understand that now she has a friend, she has to say goodbye to that person. I didn't like taking things away from her, I wanted to give her things.

We're going to have to sort out these massive dogs. They can't get away with messing with my girl. I'll get everyone organized to redo the treaty. We'll have Carlisle talk to their alpha again, sort something out that will keep the mutts away.

I'd kill them all if that was the only way to solve the problem.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – A New Treaty

_Edward's POV_

We organized a meeting at the treaty line with the pack. It didn't take long, Carlisle talked to the alpha, that I later found out was called Sam.

The shape shifters were all standing in a line in human form. We were stood in a similar formation across from the group. I had Izzy on my back, since we probably wouldn't get back until late tonight. She was already half asleep.

"You know why we're here," Carlisle said towards the pack.

"Yes, we certainly do," Sam answered back.

"We would like to re-work our conditions for the treaty," Carlisle asked as more of a statement. "We would like to keep you all away from Isabella. We just want to keep her safe."

Sam shared a look with the rest of the pack and gave a slight nod towards each member of the pack.

"I'm sure we can work with that additional condition."

We all nodded and turned to leave, when we were interrupted, "_But, _we would like to know what the girl is."

A few of us shook our heads minutely, thinking that there was no way we could possibly tell these creatures what Izzy was.

"I'm afraid that is not my information to give out."

Then before anyone could say or do anything else, we left and headed for home.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Visitors

_Alice's POV_

We were walking through school, when I was hit by a vision:

_We were in a clearing in a remote part of the forest. The family was all playing around together. I think we were going 2 play baseball, judging by the storm that was thundering in the background. Eventually we began playing our game, split into two small teams of Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme against me, Emmett, Edward and Bella._

_During the game, we all froze and turn to see what was approaching our group. We all huddled around Bella, trying to protect her from the threat that was yet to come into sight. Soon after we heard the footfalls, we saw a trio of people, obviously vampires. They were stood in formation, as though they were birds flying through the sky._

_There were two males and a female in the group. One of the men was lean with fair long hair and black eyes, the other had black dreads that ended around his mid- back, also with black eyes. It appeared none of them had hunted in a while as the woman had black eyes as well, with her flaming red hair._

_There was slight conversation between the dark haired male and Carlisle. After which, we were about to split off, when everyone froze at the tension that formed between Edward and the fair haired male._

_The entire scene faded out at that point and I was brought back._

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper asked from my side in an abandoned hallway in school.

I then explained everything I could. It took a while to get everything out and described.

We continually worried until that night came about. When we finally went to the clearing and met the group of wanderers, we knew what we were to do.

We had the entire thing planned out. Before we got to the on edge section of my vision, we had Edward take Bella away from the clearing and we killed off the nomads before they could do anything to any of us.

It was a horrible fight and if any of us was human there would be plenty of blood splattered around the fight scene.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – An Alliance

_Edward's POV_

After the difficulty we had experienced with the trio of nomads, we had decided to have a talk with the shape shifters. It was really a hope just to have Izzy safe for at least a little while. Although, I was unsure of the creatures cooperativeness, but since it was for Izzy, I was willing to try anything.

We approached the treaty line where the tall, muscled men stood. They did not look particularly happy, but I was desperate for a solution to our problem.

Carlisle stepped forward, "Greetings." He addressed the group opposite us. "We have a proposition for you. If you are willing of course."

Their leader inclined his head, intrigued by what we could possibly want from them.

"We have had a few close calls with danger getting too close to Isabella and since Alice has seen a new threat, we would like to offer to you that you may eliminate this threat off of your land."

Once Carlisle had finished, they seemed to contemplate this possibility of getting to destroy vampires, or any other threat for that matter, on our land or their own.

The leader stepped forward, "We will agree to this offer, but be sure that you all follow the treaty even if we are off our lands."

"Of course, we would not break our word to you."

With our deal made, we parted ways to wait for the danger to come.

It was a slightly larger group that came this time; four in total, with an even split of two males and two females. Both groups were ready, so when they got too close to Izzy we would have them.

But I don't think anyone expected what happened to occur.

We had all gone hunting and the shifters were supposed to be doing patrols. At some point, none of us are sure when, but the nomads slipped past and started an attack on Izzy. The shifters got there moments after but Izzy had already been harmed.

When we got back, Carlisle raced her to the hospital and worked on her as best as he could, trying to stop the blood from gushing out, trying to get the girl to wake up, but...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – Waiting

_Edward's POV_

Izzy didn't wake up. Carlisle did the best he could, but she's in a coma for now and we don't know if and when she'll wake up.

I sit by her bedside all day and all night, waiting, waiting for her to open her eyes, waiting for her to say something to me. But the worst part is, I don't even know if it'll ever happen.

It's been a week since the attack, but her chances are still good. We all think, that when she wakes up, we should move to somewhere totally different. I think we should move to London, it'd be easy to fit in there, since it's not too peculiar to be very pale in such a rainy, sunless place.

But I can't think about that until I know my Izzy is safe and well. Ugh! I'm a wreck without her. I haven't even been hunting since we brought her here.

I talk to her as much as I can and hope that she'll wake up to the sound of my voice, sometimes I sing to her with the same hopes fuelling me. The others visit as often as they can, but I never leave her side.

After another few weeks of waiting by her bed and there were no noticeable changes in Izzy's state, but that was good, since the other option was that she would be getting worse. Even though I knew this I was panicking about her so much.

"Izzy, _please, _just squeeze my hand. That's all I'm asking, just so that I know you're okay," I begged the motionless girl. I continued to beg for a few more minutes until I felt her fingers twitch in my hand.

I stared down at our joined hands and felt the motion again.

"Can you open your eyes?" I had to try to get her to open her eyes.

It took a while but eventually, it happened. I saw her dazzling brown eyes.

"Oh, thank god!" I exclaimed.

"Wwwat-ttter…" I heard Izzy croak.

I rushed to get her a drink.

"Carlisle! Carlisle! Come quick!" I shouted into the hall, I knew that he would hear any way.

Soon after he walked in panicked and full of worry, but was then shocked at what he saw. He rushed to her side and checked all her vitals and everything and anything that needed to be done to make sure that Izzy was okay.

I explained our plans to her while Carlisle was busying himself with the checks and tests. She seemed fine with the idea of moving, especially to one of the biggest towns we've yet to move to.

We were ready to leave, we just needed Izzy to be dismissed from the hospital and then we could leave for the new country we planned to make a fresh start in.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – Another Country

_Isabella's POV_

We had moved to the bustling town of London, England. I loved the look of the place, so busy and loud and crowded. Finally we were some place on a map and not some remote little quaint village that hardly anyone had heard of let alone visited.

As we drove to our new house, Carlisle pointed out lots of land marks. The only ones I recognised were the houses of parliament and Buckingham palace. Although I did love hearing all the accents, London accents are so different with the occasional cockney rhyming slang. I didn't understand what they were saying when they used it, but I'm sure I'll pick it up after a while.

Carlisle said to us while we were flying over that we'd have to start school all over again. No one was too annoyed as our ages and year groups were explained to us. Carlisle said with mine and Alice's short height, we'd be able to pass for about 13 so we were placed in year 9, so was Eddie since he refused to not be in my classes. The others would be in year 10, so if we were back in America they'd have started high school already.

I think, with our accents, we might stick out a bit, except for Eddie and Carlisle since Eddie can switch his accents so easily, sometimes I wonder what his native accent is, and Carlisle has a natural English accent.

We've been here for almost six months, year 9 has been good and we've all enjoyed our selves. I haven't made any new friends, but I don't really need them now that I'm in school with my family. Everyone's been very welcoming and hitting on the family, including Carlisle at the hospital. It's embarrassing really.

I've started to lose my American accent, so now I sound rather odd, slipping between the two. Eddie has been helping me with sticking with my new English accent for longer, he'd have helped me to keep my American accent, but I prefer my new English one. I think that I've been getting good at the English phrases and everything new.

Eddie said he was gonna take me around London and point out how everything has changed since he was last here. I couldn't wait, I love spending time with him. I'm not sure where we'll be going, but I know that it'll be good to see everything and how things used to be.

It was my birthday today and I couldn't wait to see what everyone had done for it, I knew Alice would go so far over the top that she wouldn't even know where the top was. Eddie would be sweet and stick next to me throughout everything that was planned for me. And the rest of my family was very considerate and caring during the whole day.

I was awoken by Alice and we headed downstairs to see everyone sitting, ready to give out my presents. They were the usual; clothes, jewellery, idiot ideas for gifts from Emmett. It definitely didn't go unnoticed by me that Eddie just stood next to me, but I just let it go.

Eddie's tour was amazing! Hearing everything, I know it sounds kinda like a giant history lesson, but it was really fun. I could imagine how things looked compared to what it's like now. Also, since it was quite late, he took me out to dinner at this really sweet quiet cafe. It was like one of those wee romantic places from the movies, and then he asked me to marry him.

He did it so perfectly. After we finished our food, Edward said he wanted to give me his gift a bit more privately. He handed me a small box with a satin ribbon wrapped around it. It took it and opened the box slowly; inside, nestled gently in the velvet cushion, was a beautiful oval diamond ring.

I looked up to see Eddie down on bended knee and softly spoke, "Isabella Cullen, will you make me the happiest man to ever walk this earth and be my wife?"

I was speechless, but when I eventually managed to say yes to him while nodding my headed vigorously, and beaming huge smile at Edward. I had already let out a quiet gasp, stammered for a while until I gave up on words. He had such an extravagant ring in his pocket, it was a white gold band with an oval of diamonds, all highly polished and shining brightly.

When we got home, Alice was bouncing around preparing everything for a wedding that she didn't even know was happening until I had decided. I gave Edward a panicked look, but he just held me close and told me to let her have her fun.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – Changes

_Isabella's POV_

Alice had managed to pull it off. She got the entire wedding planned in just over a month, even though she wouldn't share anything with me except my dress, since she needed to get the size right. When it was the day of my wedding, Alice and Rosalie got me ready and perfect for the ceremony. Rose did an amazing job on my hair, while Alice got me to look as perfect as her with her make over skills.

It was just going to be us and a few guests there. Carlisle offered to give me away while Emmett was best man. Alice and Rose both wanted to be bride's maids, which I agreed to, but I wanted Esme as my matron of honour. The Denali coven were coming down for the wedding, which I was looking forward to, since we hadn't seen each other since I was about five. Carlisle said that some of his nomad friends were coming as well and that Peter, Jasper's brother of sorts, would be conducting the ceremony.

When it was finally time for the wedding to begin I began to get really nervous, especially since Alice gave me a pair of heels that I was not comfortable walking in. Carlisle promised not to let me fall though. We walked slowly down the aisle and I was handed off to Edward.

We exchanged simple vows and through a watery smile I said, "I do," while Edward had a gleaming smile and proudly told the guests, "I do."

The reception was beautiful. We all danced the official dances; first dance, father/ daughter, etc. We had some small food that they all ate, but I knew was for me and then continued the party into the early hours of the morning. At that point Alice insisted that I get changed and that Eddie and me should head off for our honeymoon.

We begrudgingly agreed and were soon waving goodbye and driving away to our, unknown to me, location. I slept most of the journey and when I finally awoke properly, I noticed Eddie was steering a small motor boat and wondered where we were.

"Eddie?" I said groggily, "Where are we?"

"You'll need to wait a little longer before I can tell you that," he shouted back to me.

So I waited for about another hour or so before Edward called back to me, "Izzy, come up and see where we're staying. It's called Isle Esme, Carlisle bought it as a gift for Esme and they thought that we would enjoy a visit here." He explained.

"Carlisle _bought _an island?" I asked a bit incredulously.

"Well, he bought it a while ago and they don't use it as much now."

It was another twenty odd minutes before Eddie docked and unloaded the luggage while I attempted to step off the boat without falling flat on my face. I barely managed to get stably off the boat, but I did finally manage it.

We walked the short distance to the large house that was similar to all the houses we've lived in. They all seemed to look both modern and historic, somehow fitting into any time period or location. Eddie took our luggage to a beautiful white room, with a giant bed and canopy.

After Eddie put our stuff away, he asked if I'd enjoy a trip down to the beach just outside the house. I had seen the beautiful white sand and dark currents in the ocean as we passed. I really looked forward to feeling the sand between my toes and the water lapping against my legs. Just the thought of that beautiful beach under the night sky had me agreeing.

So, we walked out the French doors in the room and onto the soft sand. Edward held my hand and gently pulled me towards the warm, inviting waters. It felt wonderful as soon as it touched my skin. We waded deeper and were soon waist deep. We played in the water and Eddie kept stealing kisses as often as he could, it was an amazing start to our honeymoon.

I woke up with my head resting on Edward's shirtless chest, both of us covered by the white silk sheet.

I looked up at Eddie and he looked kinda... I dunno... _pained_. "Eddie?" nothing, "Edward?" still nothing. "Did I do something wrong? If I did then tell me how I can fix it, _please_, I can't have you not talk to me."

I finally got a response from him then, "How could you think that? Just let me know how bad you're hurt."

"What?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"THIS!" he yanked my arm forward.

I looked down and saw reddish purple marks all across my arm. I pulled out my other arm and pushed on one of them, it stung a little but otherwise I wouldn't have noticed that they were bruises instead of something else, perhaps paint or something.

"Is this why you're so mad? A few bruises? This, this is nothing. Do you hear me? Nothing."

Edward had a different opinion though, "How can this be _nothing_? I hurt you."

"I've had worse just by walking down the street or in hallways or anywhere in fact. This is so minor that if you hadn't pointed it out I wouldn't have noticed." I gently started to stroke his hair, a feeble attempt to ease him. "I'm just one of the few humans that bruise easily and is clumsy enough to cause enough accidents for the bruises to occur."

That conversation was never resolved, but Edward did a whole lot of planning to avoid everything related with what happened in the white room. So much so that he moved us into the blue room and filled every hour of the day with as much energy draining activity as he could.

After who knows how many days, I finally stopped going along with his plans and stood my ground. I told him that I refused to go out on some stupid expedition for him to fulfil an unknown plan. He eventually gave in to me and let us just watch films all day.

During one of the films I felt as though I was gonna be sick and ran for the bathroom to quickly empty my stomach. Edward had followed and held my hair back, even after I had told him to leave and that I didn't want him to see this. I had more vomiting episodes during the days that followed. Eddie was getting increasingly worried and thought that we should go to the main land to see a doctor. I told him repeatedly that I'd be fine with some rest.

On a particularly bad day I went to my suitcase to get some medicine that I kept in my wash bag for any particularly awful illnesses. Before I found the pills though, I found something else that Alice had clearly packed. I started to do the math in my head but it didn't work since I didn't even know what day it was let alone the date.

Edward came in soon after and I asked how long it had been since the wedding, I was shocked by how long it had actually been. I then realised that I was late and tried to explain to Edward what I thought had happened. When I finally got it out, that I thought I might be pregnant, I think he went into shock.

At this point Eddie's phone rang and with his current predicament I had to answer it. Everything was a blur after I answered the phone and then I remembered us arriving home.

_Edward's POV_

The next few weeks were bizarre to say the least. Izzy looked more and more pregnant by the day. But we were keeping her nourished and she seemed to be okay, but I was worrying a lot because even normal pregnancies have difficulties and this wasn't a normal pregnancy.

When it was time for Izzy to give birth I was worried that there might be complications, but we'd already gone over the topic of if something went wrong. Izzy said that I should turn her if I had to since she'd already agreed to be changed before any of this had happened. I think she wants to be changed after the baby is born any way.

Everything went perfectly and Izzy said that I should still change her. So I did what she asked and looked after our beautiful daughter until she woke up. We had discussed names and we thought if it was a boy it would be Jace Emmett Cullen, since it was a sort of compilation of names with Jace coming from JC for Jasper and Carlisle. For a girl it was a similar idea but we couldn't mash up any of the names so we chose Alice-Rose Esme Cullen. I was now looking after her until Izzy woke up.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – New Faces

_Isabella's POV_

The fire racing through my system gradually died down and I was able to move and finally open my eyes to a new clear world.

Everything was so beautiful. I began to sit up when I felt a hand on mine. I panicked and bolted off the table that had been my bed. I scanned for threats but found only Edward, cautiously coming toward me.

"Izzy? I know it's kind of confusing at first." He gently held my hand. "I'll help you though, we all will."

I was only partly listening as another part of my mind was stretching and searching and listening to everything it could possibly find. Another part of me was focusing on how I could see _everything_, I could see the individual wood grains and all the dust motes.

I then interrupted Eddie, "Can I see the baby?"

He looked confused, "Don't you want to hunt first?"

"I'm fine, nothing too unbearable." That seemed to confuse him even more. "What is it?"

"Nothing, just surprised. Usually when a newborn first wakes all they can think about is blood." He explained.

"Well my throat burns but only if I concentrate on the burning."

"Why don't we go for a quick hunt any way?" he seemed really determined to get me to hunt so I agreed.

We talked about everything I had missed and how Alice-Rose was doing. Eddie said that she preferred blood but also liked to eat human food as long as it wasn't baby formula and that even though she had an accelerated growth in the womb that she has slowed and is now looking like she'll grow like a normal baby.

Edward explained that she was gifted with being able to put images into people's heads and was already performing accidental magic, clearly she had gotten that from me. I really couldn't wait to meet her properly. Eddie said that everyone would be worried over whether I could handle it or not, since Alice-Rose had blood running through her veins.

We went back home after our eventful hunting trip. I'd caught a mountain lion, stopped myself from hunting a couple of hikers, caught some deer with Edward and finished in a torn bloody dress, face and hands covered in blood. Although Edward appeared spotless and tidy.

We entered the house and saw everyone crowding around Rosalie, I assumed that she was holding Alice-Rose. I looked closer at the group and saw a beautiful baby with ruby curls and porcelain skin, she looked so much like Edward but she had my eyes. If I didn't know better I would've thought that she was a few months old instead of a few days.

I glanced at Edward and he said that she looked like that after he had bitten me, but that she'd stopped growing so fast now. I was immensely glad of that, I certainly didn't want my baby to grow up so soon.


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue – Letters

_Alice-Rose's POV (11 years later)_

I woke up on my birthday with the sun shining in my eyes. I was confused, Auntie Alice _always _woke me up for birthdays and Christmas. I ignored the oddness of the occasion and went down to the kitchen for a bottle of blood and a couple of strawberry pop tarts.

I heard some footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see who was coming down. I was shocked that the first person up today was my dad, he's usually one of the last down so that he can give me his gift last.

"Hey daddy!" I said happily.

"Hey baby girl! Has Auntie Alice already gotten you up?" he spoke with a huge grin.

"Oddly, no, I woke up myself."

"That is odd, since your will be annoyed with herself in missing getting to wake you up."

I was about to talk when I was interrupted by a peculiar sound. It was like a pebble on the window. I turned to see a large barn owl, holding an envelope, pecking at the kitchen window. My eyebrows furrowed together in utter bafflement. This is definitely the oddest morning ever. Dad opened the window to let the bird in and took the letter from the creature.

"It's addressed to you," this just added to the confusion, who would send me a letter especially sending it by owl.

I took the letter from my dad and turned it over to open it. There was an embossed insignia over the back. It said that it was from a place called Hogwarts. I opened the envelope, took out the letter and began to read:

_Dear Miss Cullen,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1__st__. __  
._

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

I turned over to the next page with everything I need on it.__

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT:  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

I turned to look at my dad, who was reading over my shoulder. "What's all this?"

"Well, you're part witch on your mother's side, we weren't sure whether you'd get the gene or not. It seems we'll be moving up to Hogsmeade with you."


End file.
